


Tweener and the St Louis Mormon

by KeikoKaela



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoKaela/pseuds/KeikoKaela
Summary: Tweener and Debra keep in contactSeason 2 Spoilers





	Tweener and the St Louis Mormon

Set after the break out and after Tweener gets caught. A bit AU but not much.

Tweener and the St. Louis Mormon  
Tweener’s POV  
“Letter for Tweener.” A badge said slipping a letter through my bars. Hopping off my bunk I snatched it off the floor.  
“From your girl??” My cellie, Skeeds, asked looking down. My boy was in for taking a Nike supply truck for a joyride and got a nickel.  
“Same college girl that got you to Utah?”  
“Yeah, same one.” I said, smiling to myself. I ripped open the letter and the paper smelled just like her. She started writing me after she went to my trail. I made a deal with Mahone that I wouldn’t tell her about the whole Shales thing is he got Debra off with just a fine, since she didn’t know I was a criminal until I told her when we got to her house just before I got busted.  
Dear Dave,  
Winter Break is in a week and I thought I’d come by and see you. My dad thinks I’m crazy but he says since I’m getting good grades at school he won’t say much about it anymore. Do you know how much time you have left? I hear stories about how bad it is in there but people still get time off for good behavior. I hope you’re keeping safe. I had my picture taken after one night I was alone in my dorm thinking about that night in the hotel. To be honest, that was the first time I did anything like that. Needless to say I want to be close like that again. I know how you said that pictures are allowed but it was kind of embarrassing taking this picture to kinkos. Hopefully you enjoy seeing something like this. Stay safe.  
Love, Deb  
After reading the letter I turned the letter over to find a tiny photo of my girl in nothing but a set of lingerie.  
“What’s that, man?” Skeeds asked looking up at my bunk. I quickly hid the picture under my pillow.  
“Mind ‘yo business ‘cuz.” I growled at him. I don’t know why but I felt that this was bigger than just a piece of paper. That this girl was more to me than I ever thought I.  
“I feel you, chill.”  
Usually I write my girl back within a few hours but I wanted to put something romantic into this one to show her how special she is to me. I knew her for less than three days before I got locked up again. Once she graduates I’ll only have a few months left on my bid. My girl is going to become a big time writer. She’s shy but deep. She sent me her manu-something and it was on some Harry Potter level shit.  
“Chow time, cons!” One of the Cos yelled as the first level of cells dinged open letting me and Skeeds out and walk towards the caf.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
After a few days I finally figured out the perfect way to reply to Debra.  
Dear Debra,  
Good job on the grade stuff. I know you’re gonna be amazing at yo writing. You know you don’t have to come all the way out here. Spend yo money and time on yourself baby girl. This picture of you is beyond beautiful. I’ll be out in three more years and you know I’m going to be there to take care of you. I love you and miss you.  
Dave  
Short and sweet. Yeah, I want my girl to come and see me but all this crazy shit happens and I don’t wanna see my girl around it.  
“Yard time!” Sitting in my cell not really being in the mood for walking around in the cold, and I had to send out this letter.  
“Tweener, you got that letter? Mail’s going out.”  
“Yeah, yeah homie give me a second.” I knew enough from other cons never to do one of them post cards, this aint fucking vacation and second it adds some privacy.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Its been three weeks and I still haven’t got a letter back from Debra. I didn’t mean to scare her off all together.  
“Tweener! You got a visitor!” What? My ma wasn’t supposed to be here for another week.  
When I got to the visiting room it wasn’t my ma I saw but none other than my girl. Her hair had grown out from the length I remember and in the photo. She looked like an angel. One that came down to bless me while I’m going through hell.


End file.
